De mora azul y betún de mantequilla
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: 'Akashi Seijuurou nunca estuvo interesado en temas románticos; podía leer demasiado contenido de ese tipo pero la realidad es que no se ve ni siquiera un poco conmovido con las líneas de aquellas novelas. Para él, el amor era algo grande que conlleva muchas responsabilidades' Y entonces llegó Mibuchi Rei a su vida. (AkaMibu-Fem) (One-shot)


**Canción: Don't marry - Fly to the Sky**

**Pareja: Akashi Seijuurou x Mibuchi Reo (Fem) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivos autores, no hay fines de lucrar ni mala fe.**

**Advertencias: Semi AU. Posible OoC no intencional, lo hice para que la historia encajara. Lemmon (aunque no sé si a eso se le pueda llamar lemmon); nunca había escrito hetero. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado a pesar de las fallas.**

* * *

**De mora azul y betún de mantequilla**

**.**

Akashi Seijuurou nunca estuvo interesado en temas románticos; podía leer demasiado contenido de ese tipo pero la realidad es que no se ve ni siquiera un poco conmovido con las líneas de aquellas novelas. Para él, el amor era algo grande que conlleva muchas responsabilidades: atención a la persona, dedicación, cariño. El emperador estaba muy ocupado en otras cosas, debía llevar a su equipo de baloncesto a la cima de la prefectura, estudiar y mantener contento a su exigente padre.

Sí, ha tenido mujeres de paso más nunca una relación seria. ¿Para qué sacrificar su libertinaje? A veces observa su alrededor y se pregunta miles de cosas acerca del amor. _''Debe ser como el amor a tu carrera, la eliges y le dedicas todo hasta el final para que al final pueda recibirte.''_ Akashi resultaba técnico hasta en esas cosas.

Kise Ryouta le había visitado junto con su nueva novia (al final sí dejó esa vida por una adorable jovencita de cabellos azul cielo). Se ven felices y hasta planean casarse muy pronto. Midorima se acomoda los lentes con un movimiento en el puente de la nariz y niega con la cabeza, dice que es una **locura.** Apenas llevan cinco meses de relación. Ryouta rió como un estúpido –qué raro- y respondió algo que hasta la fecha no se le ha olvidado: _'' Los idiotas hacemos locuras cuando estamos enamorados.''_ Y Kuroko le dio un codazo al rubio replicando que ella _''no es una idiota.''_ De ahí siguió Aomine Daiki y su pregunta del millón: ¿Qué le viste a ese rubio estúpido?

A partir de ahí ignoró la conversación de los demás milagros, como siempre el único cuerdo entre esa bola de inadaptados era Shintarou, y no muy cuerdo tampoco ya que tenía cargado en el hombro un caballo de peluche. Otro amuleto de la suerte. El pelirrojo suspiró con cansancio volviendo a beber un poco de té matcha, probando luego los pastelillos que había traído Murasakibara.

—Mora azul y betún de mantequilla.

**.**

Dos años después presentó el examen a la Universidad en la capital japonesa, quedó en segundo lugar por debajo de una chica de nombre Mibuchi Rei a la que conocía de vista. Era una buena jugadora en el baloncesto femenil de Rakuzan. No obstante ella estaba en segundo grado cuando él en primer grado. La pregunta de si ''había tomado un año sabático'' quedó en su mente durante las próximas dos semanas, en las cuales se ha alojado en un nuevo apartamento para comenzar con su nueva vida de Universitario, lejos de las bromas de Kotarou, la fortaleza de Nebuya y los recuerdos de los milagros. Sería como en un principio: dedicado sólo al estudio. Cero baloncesto. Hasta pareciera que su padre lo ha tenido planeado, más ya había cumplido con una final (perdida) y a pesar de ello se sentía bien.

De mora azul y mantequilla como los cupcakes de Murasakibara eran sus labios. Y no lo decía de forma poética, sino porque la chica estaba sentada a su lado y siempre utilizaba un labial con ese aroma y al parecer, también les daba ese sabor. A veces Mibuchi le hacía perder los estribos porque la clase estaba al frente y ella siempre mandando mensajes por teléfono celular; Akashi es un caballero y trata de no ponerle atención pero esas risitas suaves, le recuerdan que ella puede hacer lo que se le de en gana y va a sacar notas altísimas.

**.**

La soporta hasta el quinto mes, cuando ella le pide los apuntes de mercadotecnia y él le dice que se pierda, que eso le pasa por faltar a clases pero la jovencita hace pucheros divertidos antes de seguirlo como un cachorro que quiere atención.

—Vamos Sei-chan, no seas tan malo conmigo. —No está siendo malo, solo lógico. Es responsabilidad de cada quién. —Sei-chan…

—En primera instancia, no me llames_ ''Sei-chan''_. Está bien que estuvimos en la misma preparatoria pero eso no te da a derecho a mostrarte tan confianzuda. Segunda… es tu culpa. Sabías que el profesor Machimiya dictaría el tema de examen y faltaste.

La chica de orbes color azul grisáceo agrandó la mueca como si fuera una niña regañada por su padre. Akashi la vio alzando un poco la cabeza, ella es ligeramente más alta que su intimidante persona y aún así le sostiene la mirada. Observa sus pómulos rosados por un maquillaje bien colocado, sus largas pestañas peinadas con algo de gel y sus labios que deben saber a mora azul y betún de mantequilla.

—No volverá a ocurrir, si me ayudas te prometo que mantendré en mi lugar como lo hice hace dos años. —Respondió Rei mientras peinaba sus cabellos largos y negros con sus dedos, mirándolo con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Seijuurou recuerda entonces que en el tiempo estimado, una mujer interrumpió la práctica de básquetbol por estar platicando con sus compañeros. Ella era muy popular. Pronto iban a jugar contra los de la preparatoria Kaijou y esos tipos perdiendo el tiempo; hecho una furia se acercó a ella y le dijo sutilmente que se fuera. ''Me niego'' había respondido. Entonces rió de lado, acercando el rostro al de ella hasta casi chocar sus alientos. _''Conoce tu lugar, niña.''_

Era la misma joven solo que ahora en vez de tener puesta su falda de colegiala lo suficientemente corta para llamar la atención de cualquier chico y un cabello corto hasta el cuello, ha agregado un par de dedos de longitud a su prenda inferior, se ha maquillado y su perfume es embriagante, dulce. No está mal.

_''Ya es toda una mujer''._

Akashi relajó sus facciones. —Veremos si es cierto.

**.**

Cuando le preguntó si había tomado un año de descanso, ella respondió que reprobó el primer examen de economía y prefirió salirse de otra facultad y entrar a la más prestigiosa de Tokio. Sus papás le habían pagado asesorías de todo tipo y por ello está donde está: haciendo un proyecto en parejas para el cuarto bimestre de tercer grado (al menos el intento). Mibuchi se estaba maquillando los labios y las pestañas mientras el pelirrojo sigue resumiendo en libros de gran grosor el tema a exponer. La pelinegra no tiene idea de lo que es la administración pero hace lo que puede, no tiene el celular en la mano porque Seijuurou se lo quitó. Ahora el chico es quien soporta la vibración en su saco.

— ¿Se puede saber quién te manda tantos mensajes?

Rei alza un poquito la vista por encima de su espejo en forma de gatito rosa, parpadeando un poco por la repentina pregunta de su compañero y termina por sonreír de manera pícara. Akashi no lo diría pero esas sonrisas le vuelven loco.

—Es Hana-chan, un amigo mío.

**.**

Podía describir a Mibuchi Rei como una chiquilla traviesa que ama ser tomada en cuenta; ella es de las personas que busca y que nunca deja que la busquen. Es por eso que un día la tiene en su casa llorando porque Hanamiya al final de cuentas solo quería pasar el rato. Y él no dice nada porque en el pasado fue así, era de alguna forma poco moral decir que iba a golpear al tipo por haberle hecho daño. Así que se limita a abrazarla y acariciar sus cabellos mientras de sus ojos salen lágrimas que descienden por sus mejillas pálidas.

—Sei-chan… ya no quiero que me hagan daño, siempre pasa esto…

_''Duele.''_

Sintió unos deseos insanos de clavar unas tijeras a cada persona que la hizo llorar, a pesar de su apariencia de modelo tenía unos sentimientos muy puros. Ella solo quiere conocer el amor verdadero y los desgraciados solo la hacen derramar lágrimas.

¿No perdía nada, verdad?

Fue ese mismo día cuando el más bajo fue a dejarla a su automóvil, el clima era templado y los inicios de la primavera se notaban en forma de un cielo espejado. Ella aún tenía rastros de haber llorado y odia verla así. Quizá fue el impulso de hacerla sonreír como todos lodos los días que la tomó de la muñeca y besó sus labios. Solo un pequeño roce antes de relamer el inferior y saborear la _mora azul. _La sensación que tuvo en la boca no fue agradable, el labial a final de cuentas era grasoso.

— ¿Sei-chan?...

Akashi esboza una sonrisa de las que sólo él puede hacer: seductora como cálida. Su aire misterioso le pega a la chica hasta que sus rodillas tiemblan y luego delinea el cuello de su compañera con la punta de su nariz. Inhala su aroma al perfume de flores blancas. Dulce como sus labios. Dulce como la mora y el betún de mantequilla….

—Yo nunca te haría daño.

Mibuchi con respondió con palabras, bastó atraerlo del cuello y atreverse a besar al emperador que gustoso había correspondido. No era necesario entablar una relación, ninguno estaba para establecer términos y condiciones. Esa noche simplemente se habían besado por placer.

**.**

Lo que ninguno planificó fue que esa aventura entre amigos (quizá algo más) duraría los próximos dos años, cuando ambos están por graduarse de la carrera de Economía con honores. Al final ambos empataron el primer lugar de la generación. Ella heredará una empresa de bienes raíces y Akashi el enorme imperio de su padre; Con título en mano irá a Estados Unidos para dirigir la empresa inversionista en ese país, mientras el viejo y su tío se ocupan de la sucursal japonesa. Ambos tienen un destino parecido, aunque separados.

De eso hablaban antes de sentirse atraídos por enésima ocasión. Rei pensaba que todo era por la mirada entre dorada y escarlata de su compañero, sobre sus cabellos color fuego que le incitaban a quemarse con sus brasas. Seijuurou de lo contrario, se sentía embriagado por la piel suave de la joven, por sus labios, su aroma. Todo su monumento, ella ya había conocido su lugar antes: —Mi reina. —Le llamó en un susurro mientras besaba sus mejillas, su frente.

—Sei-chan… —Le hacía cosquillas, esbozó una sonrisa y decidió dejarse llevar por las agradables sensaciones.

Las caricias bajo las prendas mientras las lenguas se entrelazaban una y otra vez no se hicieron esperar. Era enero y seguía frío el ambiente pero en el interior del apartamento ambos tenían calor y muchas ganas de rozar sus piernas otra noche. Porque saben que de esas no habría más. Uno sin la compañía del otro era mera tortura. Mibuchi desabrochó la camisa contraria, de modo que su abdomen bien formado quedó expuesto ante sus ojos claros. Admiró ese cuerpo acariciando su piel con las yemas de sus dedos y él la miraba expectante, se dejó hacer unos momentos hasta que hizo lo mismo, retirando de un jalón la blusa floreada que tanto le gusta a su compañera.

Vislumbró su cuerpo; desde el pequeño lunar en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, pasando por la línea de sus pechos y el lindo ombligo adornado con un arete pequeño en color rosado. Además tenía cierto detalle que lo hizo sonreír aún más con picardía. Lo ignoró hasta que bajó su falda, como lo había pensado Rei era inteligente. Akashi lamió un camino desde su pecho hasta la barbilla, haciendo estremecer a la pelinegra como nunca: —Lo habías planeado todo. ¿Verdad?

—Moo, ¿Por qué lo dices?... —Fingió demencia, rodeando el cuello del más bajo con sus brazos para atraerlo más a su rostro y poder besar la punta de la nariz.

—Tu ropa interior está bien combinada y tienes un parche anticonceptivo pegado, ¿Aún piensas que soy estúpido? —Y no le molestaba ese conjunto de ropa interior rosa, adornada con flores de colores y encaje negro. Era muy propio de Mibuchi. La verdad se veía demasiado sensual.

— ¿Entonces no te sorprendí? —Hizo un precioso mohín, pestañeando algunas veces como si fuera una inocente palomita. ''Claro, inocente''. Inocente como cuando alguien le hace sexo oral en la biblioteca sólo porque sí.

—Ya no caigo en eso, pero… no significa que no me agrade.

**.**

Los gemidos de ambos no dejaban de escucharse en la habitación, Rei se aferraba a la espalda del pelirrojo mientras éste se movía en su cálido interior con facilidad gracias a la lubricación natural. Se tocaba los pechos en busca de más placer y su compañero parecía querer torturarla porque una vez se dio cuenta, le sostuvo las manos hacia atrás con una mano, inmovilizando sus extremidades.

—S-Sei-chan…

Le siguió un beso después del reclamo y al final decidió por no hacerla sufrir tanto, sus botones rosados eran demasiado sensibles y acercó su boca a ellos, lamiendo la areola y succionando un poco la punta. Primero de forma circular y luego vertical, estimulando más de la segunda forma. Le gustaba escucharla al borde del primer orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos se arquearon, soltando un grito unísono al alcanzar el clímax. Un beso nuevo los unió, acariciando sus frutillas húmedas, besándose el alma. Y ella de inmediato invirtió las posiciones quedando él abajo, ella a ahorcadas sobre su pelvis._ La noche iba a ser larga._

**.**

Tienen veintiséis años y una vida por delante en la siguiente reunión con los de la Generación Milagrosa de Teikou. Akashi tiene en su anular izquierdo un anillo de oro igual al de Reo, quien está sentada a su lado como siempre, pidiendo atención. Para eso tuvo que darle otros dos antes, de hecho en su graduación fue el de promesa, cinco meses después el compromiso y hasta hace tres meses llevan el del lazo eterno y Kise no está conforme con decirle en su cara que estaba equivocado, que no solo los idiotas cometen locuras estando enamorados. Luego Kuroko, mientras limpiaba la boca de su pequeño hijo a quien nombró Yoshino le dijo que no se hiciera el interesante, ella primero lo había corregido. Midorima dijo que en ese matrimonio mandaba Tetsuko y Aomine, quien también se casó con Momoi hace dos años no paró de hacerle bulla por eso.

Atsushi llegó después con los famosos pastelillos, a su lado un chico de nombre Himuro Tatsuya. Su pareja con complejo de madre preocupada. Hasta eso el de hebras violetas no había cambiado mucho, seguía igual de terco e infantil. Eso pudo notarse cuando el hijo de Kise en toda su inocencia de los tres años de edad le quitó un caramelo del bolsillo y él fue a perseguirlo. Reo parecía divertida con la escena.

Himuro fue quien repartió los cupcakes y Akashi cuando tuvo el suyo no pudo evitar esbozar sonrisa que solo fue notada por la misma mujer.

Pero más grande fue cuando ella le preguntó a Atsushi de qué sabor era: —Ah… Son de mora azul con mantequilla.

Así es como un hablador termina cerrando la boca. Por mucho que ha leído nada de eso se comparaba a vivir una propia historia romántica sin serlo del todo, fue más bien algo que tenía que pasar. Como si el destino los hubiera juntado.

Al final, sí hicieron una locura: casarse por la espera de un nuevo heredero.

* * *

_Me gusta que me hagan pedidos de shots, pero gente... que sean yaoi o yuri. Ésto fue un intento de hetero y me quebré la cabeza tres horas pensando en cómo le haría. Y eso que fue mi idea xD de igual forma gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer._

**Lucas.**


End file.
